


As Long As I'm With You

by Josiesupernovae



Series: Whouffaldi Christmas One Shots [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, one shots, prompts, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiesupernovae/pseuds/Josiesupernovae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara & the Doctor continue their Christmas cracker tradition. (Christmas fluff!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so busy and I'm late on the Christmas prompts! This was a request from tumblr, So yikes!

Clara was washing her dishes when she heard the TARDIS materialize somewhere in her flat. She grinned, placed the last clean dish on the rack, and ran off to discover the location of the landing. She didn't get far, realizing the doctor landed in her bathroom. She shook her head but decided not to nag about it today.

"Hello!" Clara grinned as she popped into the tardis, her lavender skirt flowing around her thighs. She looked up to find the Doctor bending over a coffee table on the second floor. The Doctor turned quickly & grinned at her.

"Clara!" He continued to grin as he ran down the stairs in his usual penguin run, in a happy manner. He stopped short to quickly give her a look.

"You're very bright and round today."

"Love your compliments." Clara said rolling her eyes, "So, I have our whole day planned out."

"Since when do you plan our dates?" The Doctor asked incredulously, fiddling with the console.

"I'm sorry, did you just say dates? Since when do we go on _dates_?" Clara raised her eyebrows.

"Since a long time ago! But nevermind that, what did you want to do today?" The doctor waved a hand to change the topic. Clara eyed him suspiciously then approached the console.

"Well, I hope you know that today is Christmas Eve? Right doctor? Well, I figured today we could have a pre-Christmas celebration. On Christmas I'm visiting my family, you're coming of course. SO, drop me off at a shop, I need to buy some Christmas crackers." Clara smiled. She could tell by the dazed look on his face that he didn't follow half of what she said.

"Sorry, but I don't seem to recall me agreeing to accompany you to go see Your family, and why do I have to take you to buy crackers? Since when is the TARDIS a cab?" The doctor huffed as he turned to climb up the stairs again.

"Well you agreed the minute you decided to get so involved in my life, and fine, I'll take the TARDIS myself." Clara scoffed, beginning to push buttons. She noticed that the doctor was staring at her intently, and she mentally smirked.

"What do you think you're doing?" The Doctor called out from the coffee table on the top level.

"Going to go get my crackers."

Suddenly the TARDIS began to dematerilize from Clara's flat, making the doctor panic. He rushed down the stairs again, and went straight to console, pulling one of the screen towards him.

"Clara I have no idea where we landed so just stay indoors and..." He trailed off. Clara seemed to ignore his response as she went straight for the door.

"I'll try to get the ones with the jokes." Clara called back before exiting the time machine.

"I'm actually quite fond of the poems now. They seem to predict my future. " The Doctor muttered as he stared at the screen with a deadpan expression. 

* * *

 

 

"Back! I got some with jokes, and some with poems. Whatever you're in the mood with, also some food." Clara entered the TARDIS again with two shopping bags. The doctor looked up from his book, giving her a skeptical look.

"Two questions. First, did you bring anything sweet? Second, since when do you know how to fly the TARDIS?" Clara rolled her eyes as she placed the shopping bags on the rolling chair.

"Well, I brought cupcakes with enough sugar that you'll surely regenerate. And I've known for a long time. I'm good aren't I." Clara winked. It was the Doctor's turn to roll his eyes, as he descended the stairs.

"Clara, when did you learn?" He scoffed.

"When you taught me, you silly old man. I payed attention you know." Clara said, shaking her head. The Doctor nodded in approval as he bit into a cupcake. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I feel the next Doctor coming"

Clara giggled but her laughter was replaced with a smile he so well knew, it was her sad and happy smile. It always confused him, & he hated being confused as to which emotion was she actually feeling. "Hope the eyebrows stay this intense." He smirked, hoping to hear her laugh again. She picked at a cupcake, with the same expression.

"I think I'm okay with this body of yours." Clara said softly, nibbling on her cupcake. The doctor lowered his gaze and smiled, taking into consideration what she had just said. He then realized the color of the cupcakes and grinned.

"Red velvet. You're quite fond of red velvet aren't you? First my coat, now cupcakes. Should I wear red velvet underpants now as well?" The Doctor grinned, as he got closer to Clara. He could tell she had turned a significantly darker shade of pink, and for some reason he felt satisfied.

"Please do, that'll be my present, you in red velvet underpants. Better than those question mark ones I saw you in last time." Clara retorted, and it was the Doctor's turn to blush, realizing Clara seemed pleased in herself. He remembered the incident in her flat a few days before, thinking Clara would snog him while in his underpants, but she ended up laughing as if it were a joke. The Doctor suddenly felt disgruntled at the memory. He looked at Clara who was humming to herself and pulling out the crackers, unwrapping them.

"Just thought we'd keep our tradition..like you said last year, right? Plus, every Christmas is last Christmas after all..might as well make the best out of them while we can." Clara muttered softly, an indescribable tone in her voice which made the Doctor's hearts sink to the pit of his stomach. Suddenly, he impulsively put his hand over her's and whispered, "Every day can be Christmas when you have a time machine. And this Christmas will never end as long as I'm with you." He gazed into Clara's wide brown eyes, curiosity mixed with sadness mixed with something else he couldn't quite read, but it was strong enough that it made his hearts skip a beat. Clara looked away and grabbed a cracker, placing the other end in the Doctor's hand as she turned her body properly to face him, only a few inches away, close enough that the doctor could feel her body heat radiating off of her.

"Merry early Christmas, Doctor." Clara whispered.

"Merry early Christmas, Clara Oswald." The Doctor whispered back, and at once, they both pulled the cracker apart, grinning at each other, never taking their eyes away.

"I just hope this one doesn't actually have a poem predicting a future regeneration like that other one did." The Doctor scoffed.


End file.
